You Can Bet On Us
by Black-Sky-Loves-Me
Summary: Short songfic to the song Bet On It from HSM2. Not a story so much as a collection of thoughts about Sasuke and Naruto not yaoi. I think it's better then it sounds, give it a shot?


**Everybody's always talkin' at me**

**Everybody's tryin' to get in my head**

I wanna listen to my own heart talkin' 

**I need to count on myself instead**

"_Sometimes life dishes out bad cards to good people." -Unknown_

For one blonde Kyuubi vessel this statement was oh so true. Harsh words, avoidance and outright hostility are a day-to-day thing for the poor boy. Without parents he has never had anyone to turn to…till now. He has come to rely on a certain raven-haired teen; this however has proven to be a problem. Said raven has left, leaving the blonde on his own once again…all he has is himself. _**He can always count on himself!**_

**Did you ever**

**Lose yourself to get what you want**

**Did you ever**

**Get on a ride and wanna get off**

**Did you ever**

**Push away the ones you should've held close**

**Did you ever let go**

**Did you ever not know**

"_One sole desire, one passion now remains to keep life's fever still within his veins, Vengeance! dire vengeance on the wretch who cast O'er him and all he lov'd that ruinous blast." –Thomas Moore_

'I left it all behind…in the end was it worth it? I avenged those I loved…but was the price to high?' These questions haunt the mind of one dark haired youth, a youth with a past to match his empty eyes. Maybe he took it to far this once, maybe he should have told them he was sorry he hurt them…maybe. So many things left unsaid…so many painful tears shed. _**Was it worth it?**_

**I'm not gonna stop**

**That's who I am**

**I'll give it all I got**

**That is my plan**

**Will I find what I lost**

**You know you can**

**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (Bet on me)**

**I wanna make it right**

**That is the way**

**To turn my life around**

**Today is the day**

**Am I the type of guy who means what I say**

**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it**

"_The surest way not to fail is to determine to succeed."-Richard B. Sheridan_

Despite how hard life was on the boy, his cerulean eyes shown with happiness. He not only had himself, no he had a dream too. To some the dream might seem foolish, but to one loud obnoxious teen it was his reason for life. He would give it his all, He. Would. Win. He had to show the village who he was, not the demon vessel but a boy with dreams…dreams and a plan. _**He would succeed!**_

**How will I know if there's a path worth takin'**

**Should I question every move I make**

**With all I've lost, my heart is breakin'**

**I don't wanna make the same mistakes**

"_Our greatest battles are that with our own minds." -Jameson Frank_

Uncertainty is something he battles with everyday…but only on the inside. His clan blood would never allow him to show it, he was far too proud. He wonders where he should go; maybe home would be a good start. He doesn't know how much more he can take, will he be welcomed back? Maybe home isn't where he belongs…even if home is where the heart is, should he risk the pending pain? _**He wouldn't make the same mistake twice!**_

**Did you ever**

**Doubt your dream will ever come true**

**Did you ever**

**Blame the world but never blame you**

**I will never**

**Try to live a lie again**

**I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way**

**I'm not gonna stop**

**That's who I am (Who I am)**

"_Doubt whom you will, but never yourself." -Christian N. Bovee_

He wasn't always this determined, he has had his doubts…but he always snaps back into reality when his dreams come into question. Never using the orthodox methods he is often scorned, but hey…you've got to do it your own way. _**He will always fallow his heart!**_

**I'll give it all I got**

**That is my plan (That's my plan)**

**Will I find what I lost**

**You know you can (You know you can)**

**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (Bet on me)**

**I wanna make it right**

**That is the way**

**To turn my life around**

**Today is the day**

**Am I the type of guy who means what I say**

**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it**

"_Most of the important things in the world have been accomplished by people who have kept on trying when there seemed to be no hope at all." –Dale Carnegie_

Even with his life in shambles his bloodline keeps him strong, he is proud of his name. He will never show it, no not while he still breathes…but…he does love his friends. No matter how few of them there are, they are all he has left. His blood related family is gone, but he has come to except a new family…his team. _**He will always protect those he loves!**_

**Oh, hold up**

**Give me room to think**

**Bring it on down**

**Gotta work on my swing**

**Gotta do my own thing**

**Hold up**

**It's no good at all**

**To see yourself and not recognize your face**

**Out on my own**

**It's such a scary place**

**Ooh**

**The answers are all inside of me**

**All I gotta do**

**Is believe**

_"Let the world know you as you are, not as you think you should be, because sooner or later, if you are posing, you will forget the pose, and then where are you?" -Fanny Brice_

No parents, no other family…all he has is himself. So what does he do? Why make a name for himself. He demands attention from those around him, he makes them look…he makes them see. Like his catch phrase says, he makes them notice him, _**"Believe it!"**_

**I'm not gonna stop**

**Not gonna stop till I get my shot**

**That's who I am**

**That is my plan**

**Will I end up on top again**

**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, you can**

**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (Bet On Me)**

**I wanna make it right**

**That is the way**

**To turn my life around**

**Today is the day**

**Am I the type of guy who means what I say**

**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it**

_"I'll lean on you and you lean on me and we'll be okay." - Dave Matthews Band_

Separate these boys are, in a sense…flawed and weak. But together they make one hell of a team. They have been through so much in their own rights, and when both stories are told it is heartbreaking but what cannot be overlooked is their friendship, it gives them strength. It pushes them to the limit of their ability and beyond…they are Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.

Best friends and bitter rivals till the end!

**You can bet on me**

**Chapter End Notes:**

I hope you all liked it! Sorry if it's poorly written...I am deathly tired. Heh -grins sheepishly- BLAME ZAC EFRON!!!!!!! Anyways drop a review if you'd like, tell me what you liked and more importantly what you didn't like!

Ja Ne! 


End file.
